Cuestión de fe
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: "Desde pequeño veo espíritus y nunca he tenido problema con ello pero... desde que conocí a ese en especial... algo en mí ha nacido" Un amor que va más allá... de la vida y la muerte
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la serie One Piece, obra de Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p>Cuestión de fe<p>

Mi cuerpo esta en clase, pero mi mente vuela libre por los cielos azules, perdiéndose entre la nubes e imaginando como es el mundo más allá de lo que yo conocía.

Mi barbilla esta apoyada sobre mi mano izquierda, mientras miro por la ventana, un reflejo blanco me pasa por al lado y ni siquiera me inmuto, ya estoy más que acostumbrado, un aire frío recorre mi brazo derecho y un poco molesto susurro.

- Ahora no… estoy en clase…

El frío paro y sin darme cuenta me dormí apoyado en la palma de mi mano.

Me despertó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases del día y la voz del profesor Smoker diciendo…

- Para el próximo día quiero que me traigáis el poema de Lorca analizado y con las características del enunciado destacadas. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Si sensei! – dijo toda la clase a coro incluido yo.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a recoger las cosas, hice lo mismo y me dispuse a salir de clase y del instituto. Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a casa cuando una voz me llamó.

- ¡Ace! ¡Tío espérame joder!

Me giré hacia él con la mochila colgada del hombro

- Hombre Sabo… pensé que te habías perdido…

- Que va hombre… lo que pasa es que he salido un poco tarde de gimnasia… el profesor Franky no nos ha dejado salir antes…

Este es Sabo, mi hermano de "Sangre", aunque no somos hermanos de verdad, solo que nos conocemos desde pequeños y un día se nos fue la olla, decidimos hacernos hermanos, cogimos un cuchillo, nos cortemos la palma de la mano y las juntemos haciendo que nuestra sangre se mezclara entre nuestras palmas. Cuando mi madre, Rouge, se enteró, me castigó dos días sin salir a jugar con Sabo.

Sabo me explicaba como le había ido la clase de gimnasia y yo la mía de Literatura cuando el mismo destello blanco de antes y el mismo frío me hicieron parar de golpe, me giré y vi a una niña pequeña, rubia, con dos trenzas y que me miraba insistentemente con un peluche de dragón en las manos.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó Sabo.

- Si…- respondí en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una niña – dije mirándola.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Sabo intentando buscarla

- A mi derecha.

Le devolví la mirada a la niña, sabía que quería que la ayudara pero el problema es que no sabía como hacerlo.

Ese es un pequeño detalle sobre mi, no se porque, pero soy capaz de ver fantasmas, o mejor dicho, espíritus que se han quedado en la tierra y que no pueden encontrar la luz por ellos mismos. Según mi madre, mi tarea es ayudarlos pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo y tampoco me lo explicó, dijo que lo descubriría por mi mismo. Sabo es el único, aparte de mi madre y mi hermanastro Luffy, hijo del segundo marido de mi madre (mi padre murió cuando tenía cuatro años) que sabe que tengo este… ¿como decirlo? ¿Poder? Pues poder.

- Lo siento, no se como ayudarte, así que deja de rondarme.

La niña me miró tristemente y agachó la cabeza, entonces desapareció.

- Tio, que bestia, era una niña… - dio Sabo.

- Le he dicho la verdad, no se como ayudarla…

Sabo se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando. Los dos íbamos juntos hasta la esquina del parque de al lado de mi casa, allí, él torcía a la derecha y yo seguía recto, mi casa estaba a dos manzanas del parque.

- Bueno Hermano, te veo mañana en el instituto – dijo Sabo golpeándome suavemente en el hombro.

- Hasta mañana – le respondí con media sonrisa.

- Que no te persigan muchos Amiguetes tuyos…

Le hice una mueca y entonces desapareció. Seguí andando y miré hacía el parque, mientras sonreía, ¿Cuántas veces, Luffy, Sabo y yo habíamos jugado en ese parque? Muchísimas.

Ese día había algo diferente, a esas horas no solía haber nadie, pero hoy había un hombre de espaldas, sentado en uno de los columpios, me lo quedé mirando, nunca le había visto. Vestía un traje negro y por lo visto era pelirrojo, "No, nunca había venido por aquí" Me acerqué a él y antes de que pudiera decirle algo o tocarle el hombro, el hombre se levantó y se dio media vuelta.

- Oh – dijo - ¿Puedes verme chico?

"Esta muerto…" pensé

- No… no puedo… - respondí sin pensar y me di media vuelta.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! – dijo mientras me cogía del brazo. Inmediatamente un frío empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que pudo cogerme, no atravesarme como los demás – Me has hablado y me has mirado a los ojos… eso significa que puedes verme

Lo miré de reojo y vi unos ojos castaños, que, aunque estuviesen muertos, tenían una vitalidad y una alegría que me dejó a cuadros. Una barbita de dos días le recorría la mandíbula.

- ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

- A-Ace… - respondí sin pensarlo

- Un gusto, yo me llamo Shanks. Oye, tú… ¿tú sabes por que la gente no puede verme ni oírme?

Me lo quedé mirando, ¿acaso no sabía que estaba muerto? Abrí la boca para contestarle pero algo en su mirada me impidió hacerlo.

- Tengo que irme… mi madre y mi hermano me esperan – dije desviando la mirada.

Me solté de su agarre y el frío desapareció, empecé a andar y noté que él me seguía, decidí ignorarlo, cuando hube llegado a casa ya había desaparecido. Me quedé mirando la calle por unos minutos y decidí entrar en casa.

- ¡Bienvenido Ace! – me saludó mi hermano abrazándose a mí.

- Hola Luffy

- Bienvenido hijo mío – me saludó mi madre, Rouge.

- Hola mama – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras mi hermano seguía abrazándome.

- ¿Qué tal el insti? – preguntó Luffy

Le sonreí, Luffy es la alegría de mi vida, junto con Sabo y mi madre. Ellos eran las únicas personas que me conocían de verdad, y también a las únicas que dejaba hacerlo. En el instituto tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno de ellos sabían como era yo en realidad y sabía que nunca podían llegar a comprenderme, y menos por mi poder.

Subí a mi habitación seguido de mi hermano y allí me senté en la cama para explicarle todo lo que me había pasado ese día, después él me explicaba a mi todo lo que le había pasado a él. Luffy también iba al instituto, pero a uno diferente al mío, el padre de Luffy y el segundo marido de mi madre, se llama Dragon, y apuntó a Luffy a un instituto cercano a la empresa donde trabajaba él, así lo llevaba y lo traía, después se iba a trabajar otra vez.

Después de estar hablando, mama nos llamo para cenar, las cenas siempre eran muy agradables, charlábamos los tres animadamente y reíamos casi siempre de las tonterías de Luffy.

Como si fuera un ritual, una vez que he acabado de cenar, siempre me doy un baño. Así que llené la bañera, me desnudé y me metí en ella, era mi momento de relax, el momento en que podía pensar sobre las cosas que me inquietaban. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos, y sin saber porque, el hombre pelirrojo apreció en mi mente. Extrañado, intenté pensar en otra cosa, como el examen de matemáticas de dentro de dos semanas, pero no podía centrarme, el hombre pelirrojo aparecía en mi mente una y otra vez.

- Shanks… - murmuré - ¿Qué haría él en el parque? Nunca le había visto por aquí…

El tema me picó y aventure varias hipótesis, algunas las consideré absurdas y otras parecían tener algo de lógica.

- ¡Por Dios! – dije cabreandome conmigo mismo – deja de pensar en él, esta muerto y no puedes hacer nada por él Ace… así que olvídate de él.

En vista de que el baño no conseguía relajarme salí y me seque, me vestí, salí al comedor y pregunté

- ¿Y Luffy?

- Se ha ido a dormir ya, son las once… - contestó mi madre.

Me acerqué a ella, la bese en le frente y le dije un "buenas noches" muy cariñoso, adoraba a mi madre, ella me contestó acariciándome el pelo tiernamente y me fui a la cama.

* * *

><p>Primer capitulo listo, criticad porfa vor pk esto es un pokito raro XD XD se acepta de todo. Os kiero! Y gracias por leer<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no son míos son de Eichiro Oda de la serie One Piece

* * *

><p>Cuestión de fe Capitulo 2<p>

- ¡Me voy! – dijo Luffy - ¡Nos vemos luego Ace!

- Hasta luego pequeñín – le contesté sonriéndole mientras me calzaba

- Nos vemos luego Rouge – dijo Dragon mientras besaba a mi madre – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Dragon

- Hasta luego Ace – me dijo Dragon

Le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, no es que Dragon me cayera mal, pero no nos tratábamos mucho.

Luffy y Dragon se fueron y yo me despedí de mama, salí de casa y puse rumbo hacía el instituto, Sabo me estaría esperando en la esquina del parque, como siempre.

Cuando llegué al parque me llevé una sorpresa, el mismo hombre de ayer estaba sentado en el mismo columpio, pero este viaje estaba de cara hacía la calle por donde tenía que pasar. Al verme se levantó corriendo y vino en mi busca. Me paré sorprendido, después llegó hasta mí y me saludó con alegría.

- Hola Ace

Me lo quedé mirando extrañado. Él siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? Oye… ¿por que aquel chico no puede verme? Le hablo y pasa de mi… y no solo él, todo el mundo… antes si que me veían y me hablaban, ¿Por qué ahora no?

Miré al chico que había dicho Shanks, era Sabo. Al verme alzó la mano en señal de saludo y vino hacía mí.

- Buenos días hermano

- Buenas – le contesté

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Oye que estoy aquí… - dijo Shanks

- Si, vayamos… - contesté sin mirar a Shanks.

- ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó el pelirrojo - ¿puedo ir con vosotros?

Sabo y yo empecemos a andar hasta el instituto mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas, de reojo vi que Shanks nos seguía de cerca. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sabo

- Nada…

- ¿Hay alguno cerca? – Sabo siempre preguntaba eso y en parte me molestaba.

- Si

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó emocionado.

- Nos esta siguiendo.

Sabo abrió la boca en forma de O y miró hacía atrás esperando verlo. El muy loco se puso a hablarle al aire.

- Hola… soy Sabo, ¿Quién eres tu?

- Encantado Sabo soy Shanks, pero oye… estoy aquí… - contestó moviendo la mano frente a Sabo que seguía buscándolo.

- No te molestes – le dije a Sabo – no lo ves y lo tienes enfrente.

- Vaya una mierda – dijo Sabo decepcionado

- Aunque si te ha oído y te ha contestado.

- ¿Si? – preguntó emocionado - ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Nada, así que vámonos, ya llegamos tarde.

Sabo se puso a refunfuñar y a quejarse y por más raro que me pareciera, Shanks también se iba quejando detrás de nosotros.

Al llegar al insti, Shanks todavía nos seguía, incluso cuando Sabo se fue a su clase y yo a la mía, él siguió detrás de mi, cosa que me sacaba de quicio, parecía que tuviera un guardaespaldas.

Pasaron las dos primeras horas y tocaba clase de Física, así que decidí subir a la azotea y saltarme esa clase.

Como supuse Shanks me siguió así que una vez estuve a solas con él le solté algo cabreado

- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?

- ¿Dónde puedo ir si nadie me ve ni me escucha? Al menos tu si puedes… ¿sabes acaso porque…?

- ¿Será porque has muerto? – le solté sin pensar.

Shanks me miró estupefacto, en su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa y el miedo ante esas palabras, acto seguido me arrepentí de habérselo dicho, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, me tumbé en el suelo y me dispuse a dormir. Abrí un ojo para ver si seguía ahí pero vi que había desaparecido "mejor para mi" pensé.

Sin embargo… no podía parar de dar vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. De repente me acordé de algo…

**Flashback**

Era pequeño, y estaba en la empresa que dirigía papa antes de morir. No recuerdo de que era, pero lo que si recordaba era que siempre habían dos hombres junto a él, un hombre joven, que a veces me cogía en brazos y otro era Rayleigh, socio de mi padre y a quien de vez en cuando veía ya que se pasaba por casa a vernos a mi y a mi madre. Estaba sentado en las rodillas de Rayleigh y miraba como papa tecleaba el ordenador. De repente la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre con un traje gris y lo miraba con cara de alegría, pero no podía ver su rostro con claridad pero sonreía mucho y por lo poco que podía ver… era moreno…

**Fin Flashback**

"¿Quien debería ser el otro hombre?" me pregunté. Sin darme cuenta, paso la hora de física y sonó el timbre anunciando la hora del patio "Y yo sin mi siesta…" pensé molesto mientras me levantaba "Y recordando cosas sin motivo alguno".

* * *

><p>Después de las clases volví solo a casa, ese día Sabo tenía clases de francés. Al no tener a nadie con quien hablar, mi cabeza le daba vueltas al tema de antes, la verdad es que me sabía mal haberle dicho la verdad a Shanks de esa manera y no sabía porque, muchas veces había tenido que decirle a espíritus que estaban muertos y nunca me había afectado como lo había echo ahora.<p>

Inmerso en mis pensamientos llegué al parque de siempre, instintivamente miré haber si Shanks estaba allí y… allí estaba, en el mismo columpio de siempre, y de espaldas a mí, como la primera vez que le vi. Dude en acercarme a él o dejarle allí solo, opté por la segunda, no me apetecía mirarle a los ojos y recordar la cara que había puesto antes.

- Ace… - escuché a mis espaldas.

Me paré en seco, me giré lentamente y vi a Shanks muy cerca de mí, me miraba con los mismos ojos de tristeza que cuando le había dicho la verdad, eso hizo que un dolor en mi pecho hiciera encogerme ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté desviando la mirada.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Lo miré extrañado.

- ¿De que? – pregunté

- De que estoy muerto.

- ¿Por qué te crees que nadie te ve? ¿Qué nadie te escucha?

- Pero tu si… - respondió con voz apenada – tu si que puedes

- Eso es porque soy raro, así que déjame en paz.

Me dispuse a girarme e irme cuando me cogió por la muñeca impidiéndome moverme, inmediatamente el típico frío al cual ya estaba acostumbrado volvió a invadirme.

- S-suéltame… - tartamudeé

- Por favor… déjame quedarme contigo… por favor…

Sus ojos eran suplicantes y parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. De repente, cayó de rodillas sin soltarme, mientras que con la mano libre se agarraba el pecho fuertemente. Me asusté y quise correr, sabía que nadie podía verle pero yo si y me daba miedo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, sin saber mucho que hacía me agaché a su lado y le puse una mano en el hombro mientras le preguntaba.

- ¿Estas bien? Shanks… ¿estas bien?

- Me duele el pecho… - contestó Shanks entre jadeos.

"¿Cómo es posible? Si esta muerto…" pensé desconcertado. Aún seguía sin saber que hacer cuando Shanks inspiró una bocanada de aire y la soltó muy despacio. Después me miró y me sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante aunque temblorosa.

- Parece que ya pasó – dijo.

No contesté, solo me dediqué a mirarlo, quería irme pero no podía dejarle ahí solo, ni tampoco quería.

Shanks se levantó y se estiró perezosamente. Me levanté y lo miré.

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo y temblando ligeramente.

Me sonrojé sin saber por que, por eso desvié la mirada y me fui corriendo de allí dejándolo completamente solo, ni siquiera volví la cabeza para mirar si se quedaba allí o no.

Llegué a casa y entré quitándome de manera despreocupada los zapatos, dejándolos de cualquier manera. Mamá me llamo pero ni siquiera le contesté, solo llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo para ocultar mi sonrojo, mi corazón latía apresuradamente y no era por la carrera.

Me tire media hora en mi cama tumbado, después cansado de hacer el idiota por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, me levanté y me fui a hacer los deberes.

Después de cenar, me di mi ritual de la bañera y luego me fui a la cama, me tapé y mi mente volvió a repetir todos los momentos del día junto a Shanks, su mirada… tan llena de dolor… sus palabras al volverme a encontrar con él… el momento en que sentía dolor… "¿Porque sentirá dolor si está muerto?" me pregunté, al no saber la respuesta sacudí la cabeza.

- Shanks… - murmuré sin darme cuenta.

- Dime – se escuchó por la habitación.

Me levanté de golpe y me encontré a Shanks sentado en los pies de mi cama.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – grité

- Au… - dijo Shanks tapándose los oídos con las manos – me acabas de dejar sordo

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté alzando la voz.

- Pues… no se, de repente me han dado ganas de verte y he venido aquí – contestó Shanks sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Estas loco? – pregunté

De repente mi madre abrió la puerta y me preguntó asustada entrando en mi habitación y abriendo la luz.

- ¿Estas bien Ace?

- Si mama… estoy bien, una pesadilla – le dije sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Mama se acercó y me beso en la frente, me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió.

- Espero que ahora sueñes con algo mejor – me dijo

- Gracias mama – le contesté sonriendo cálidamente.

Una vez de hubo ido miré a Shanks enfadado, iba a gritarle pero algo en su mirada me detuvo. Estaba ausente, su mirada castaña clavada en la puerta y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, alcé una mano y la moví delante de él, entonces reaccionó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándome.

- Estabas ido – le dije

Él me miraba fijamente, de repente preguntó.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ace, ya lo sabes – le contesté extrañado.

- ¿Y tú apellido?

- Portgas

Me miró confundido, miró el suelo y parecía ausente otra vez. Harto me tumbé en la cama y me tape, Shanks se quedó allí una hora más, mirando como dormía y acariciándome el pelo suavemente. No sabía si era un sueño pero notaba por sonde pasaban sus dedos por mi cabeza y cuando se paró, noté un frío intenso en mis labios, sin embargo, estaba lo bastante medio dormido como para no sobresaltarme, después de eso, no recuerdo nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuestion de fe Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me puse el uniforme, y bajé a desayunar, Luffy estaba en la mesa sentado y al verme preguntó.

- ¿Qué haces así vestido?

Lo miré extrañado y mama me saludó

- Buenos sábados cariño.

- ¿Es sábado? – pregunté fastidiado por haberme puesto el uniforme.

- Si – respondieron mama y Luffy con una sonrisa.

Soplé y me fui a ponerme el chándal de estar por casa, mientras me cambiaba recordé la sensación de ayer por la noche y entonces me acordé de una cosa "Hoy no veré a Shanks" pensé con cierta presión en el pecho y algo de tristeza. Sin saber muy bien como, me estaba acostumbrando a él. Después volví a bajar para desayunar y esa vez pude hacerlo.

Masticaba mi tortilla cuando sonó el timbre, mama fue a abrir y se la escuchó saludar alegremente, Luffy y yo nos miramos y agudicemos el oído para reconocer quien era.

- Hola Rouge, ¿Qué tal estas?

Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro cuando reconocí la voz de nuestro invitado, me levanté enseguida y fui a recibirlo.

- Muy bien señor Ray, por favor pase… - dijo mama cuando llegué

- Muchas gracias – contestó el hombre. Entonces me vió – Pero bueno… mira quien tenemos aquí, mi pequeño Ace

- Bienvenido tito Ray – dije abrazándolo

Nuestro invitado era Rayleigh, el compañero de trabajo de mi padre. Me caía muy bien ya que siempre me había mimado y cuando estaba en casa jugaba conmigo, por eso lo llamaba "Tito"

Me alegraba mucho que viniera a casa, y encima había congeniado muy bien con Luffy, era como si fuéramos sus nietos. Siempre que venía nos traía algo, o bien una caja de bombones, algún regalo, o a veces algo para que lo viéramos, como fotografías de sus viajes o algo parecido. Ese día había traído fotografías, aunque no se de que eran.

Rayleigh se sentó en su sillón, y en realidad era suyo, lo había traído especialmente de su casa para cuando viniera de visita, además, decía que así tendríamos un trocito de él en casa. Se sentó, cogió su maletín y sacó un álbum de fotos. Me fijé que tenía otro álbum más en el maletín.

- Chicos, estas son fotografías de cuando éramos peques – empezó Ray mientras Luffy y yo nos sentábamos uno en un brazo del sillón – esta es de cuando íbamos a primaría, este es tu padre Ace, y esta tu madre, yo estoy aquí.

- ¿Te estas comiendo la arena tito Ray? – preguntó Luffy mirando la foto.

- Esto… mira esta de aquí es de cuando pasemos al instituto, Rouge sale muy bien en esta foto, y Roger… subido en la fuente como no…

- Pues como tu – le respondí.

- Ejem… la siguiente….

Así estuvimos dos horas, hasta que se le acabaron las fotos de la infancia hasta la secundaria, no me importaba, ya que así podía conocer la vida de mis padres.

Ray guardó el álbum en su maletín y se recostó en su sillón suspirando. Entonces llamaron al teléfono y Luffy fue a cogerlo, por lo visto era un amigo suyo llamado Ussop, así que se tiraría más de una horita en el teléfono "Menos mal que el que paga es Ussop" pensé levantándome para ir a mi habitación, antes de salir del salón miré de reojo a Ray que estaba en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, supuse que recordando el pasado.

Al verle así me vino un recuerdo de cuando era pequeño…

**Flashback**

Estaba en la empresa de papa, el tito Ray dormía en ese mismo sillón (que luego se lo llevó a su casa y después vino a la mía) y yo llevaba en las manos un bollito de crema e iba en dirección a él, papa hablaba por teléfono mientras me vigilaba.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y miré a ver quien era, sonreí y me fui hacía la persona que acababa de entrar con los brazos levantados para que me cogiera y así lo hizo, olía a champú y a limpio, y el traje que llevaba era negro, por eso la mancha de crema que le hice era bastante visible.

**Fin Flashback**

No recordaba nada más, y encima me había quedado en el pasillo plantado como un idiota.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaron a mis espaldas - ¿te has empanao?

- Si… se me ha ido el santo al cielo…

- Vaya, pues vuelve – me contestaron.

Me di cuenta de que no era ni mama ni Luffy ni Ray, así que me di media vuelta sospechando de quien era. Efectivamente, Shanks estaba de pie detrás de mí con su sonrisa permanente.

- ¿Otra vez aquí? – pregunté medio sonriendo mientras una sensación de alegría me recorría

- Nah, te echaba de menos – contestó Shanks sonriendo

Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso, pero le contesté

- Deja de decir idioteces

- Bueno, si crees que es una idiotez… para mi no lo es.

Lo miré sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo me vas a echar de menos si no me conoces?

Shanks estuvo un rato mirándome intensamente, tanto que me incomodaba, así que desvié la mirada.

- Déjalo… - dije dándome media vuelta.

- Todavía no se el porque… pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida, te vi y ya no quise separarme de ti. Solo se que quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Por qué tengo este poder y puedo verte? – pregunté a mala fe.

- No – respondió él – porque eres amable aunque lo escondas, inteligente, por eso te saltas algunas clases, por que te aburres, eres cerrado, o mas bien podría decir tímido y por eso te cuesta confiar en la gente, pero cuando confías lo haces de corazón, además de guapo, buena persona y… no se, tienes muchas cualidades.

Lo miré con cara de sorpresa, "Desde cuando… ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe todo eso…?" Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación, encerrándome para que no viera mi cara sonrojada. Me senté en la cama y escondí la cabeza entre los brazos.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? – preguntó Shanks flotando frente a mí.

- ¿Podrías dejarme intimidad por favor? – contesté sin mirarle

Noté un tacto frío en la cabeza y miré haber que estaba haciendo Shanks, tenía una mano en mi cabeza y me estaba acariciando el pelo, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía y sonreía. El corazón empezó a latirme apresuradamente y sentí que con él estaba protegido. "Y eso que al principio huía de él…" pensé entristecido.

- Gracias… - susurré

- ¿Por que? – preguntó Shanks

- No se…

Shanks sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, lo noté perfectamente, junto con el frío, pero ese viaje no me importó. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé con la cabeza en la palma de la mano de Shanks.

Me sentía a gusto y tranquilo, y cuando abrí los ojos para mirar a Shanks me sonrojé inmediatamente, él seguía sonriendo tiernamente mientras me miraba, quise acercarme a él, pero cuando lo intenté, la mirada de Shanks cambió y empezó a temblar otra vez. Inmediatamente se volvió a coger el pecho y luchaba por conseguir aire, lo miré asustado y no supe que hacer.

- Shanks… Por favor ¿dime que ocurre? – pregunté temblando yo también, la mera idea de que ahora se fuera cuando estaba tan a gusto con él me aterraba.

- Mi pecho… es como si me fuera a… a estallar el pecho… y me duele todo… es como… si fuera a morirme…

"Pero si ya esta…" pensé aunque ni siquiera pude acabar el pensamiento, unas lágrimas se me formaron al verle sufrir de esa manera y ante la posibilidad de que desapareciera. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, por eso lo abrace contra mí, su cuerpo estaba frío como el hielo y tuve un escalofrío, pero no me importó, solo quería que se recuperara lo antes posible.

Al parecer, empezaba a pasársele ya que el temblor disminuía y empezaba a soltarse el pecho, suspiró y se abrazó a mí apoyando la mejilla en mi hombro. Me sonrojé y le devolví el abrazo suavemente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Gracias… por estar conmigo… - me dijo con voz temblorosa.

No pude responderle, sentía que me faltaban las fuerzas por el susto que acababa de darme. Me limité a seguir abrazado a él sin decir nada, Shanks tampoco pareció querer añadir nada más de momento.

A los pocos minutos la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente y entró el tito Ray tímidamente.

- ¿Ace? ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó en voz baja.

Me separé inmediatamente de Shanks, aunque sabía que el tito Ray no podía verlo, pero si que podía verme a mi abrazando la "Nada"

- Si… pasa – dije sonrojándome

Ray entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, vi que bajo un brazo llevaba el álbum de fotos que antes había visto en su maletín y que no nos había enseñado. Se acercó a mi y se sentó en mi cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, dejó el álbum en su regazo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Nunca le había visto esa expresión ausente y triste así que me preocupé bastante, le toqué suavemente el hombro y le pregunté

- ¿Qué ocurre tito Ray?

Tardó unos minutos en responderme y cuando lo hizo, fue con una voz melancólica y triste. Cogió el álbum y me lo tendió

- Aquí están encerrados nuestros recuerdos Ace… míralos, desde ahora son tuyos.

Lo miré curioso mientras me tendía el álbum, se lo cogí un poco tembloroso, no me podía imaginar lo que podía haber dentro de ese álbum "¿Nuestros recuerdos?" pensé confuso.

Me acomodé apoyándome en la pared y de reojo vi a Shanks, estaba sentado en la cama y miraba al tito Ray con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y con mirada ausente, como la noche anterior, pero ese viaje en sus ojos, aparte de ausencia podía leerse terror. No podía decirle nada, así que abrí el álbum, la primera página estaba llena de fotos mías de bebé, en una cuna… en un parquecito lleno de peluches más grandes que yo… en brazos de papa… en los brazos del tito Ray… de mama… comiendo una galleta…

Fui pasando las hojas poco a poco, mirando absorto cada fotografía, en ellas se encerraba mi vida antes de que mi padre muriera, cuando solo éramos, mama, papa, el tito Ray y yo.

Ray miraba las fotografías con melancolía y los ojos llorosos, antes de llegar al final del álbum me fijé en que las fotografías que venían ahora estaban situadas en el despacho de papa, en la empresa que dirigía. En las fotos salían papa, Ray… yo en algunas… y un hombre al que no pude identificar.

- ¿Quién es este tito Ray? – pregunté señalando a un hombre moreno.

- ¿Ese? Jeje, ese es Yuriakur Mihawk un excelente empresario, siempre estaba con nosotros… una vez le tiraste la leche del biberón encima cuando te cogió en brazos.

Me quedé mirando al tal Mihawk, tenía unos ojos dorados que a primera vista daban miedo y su cara tenía expresión seria.

- ¿No te acuerdas de él? – negué con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Mihawk – Pues siempre estaba con nosotros… y tu jugabas mucho con él.

"Entonces la persona que recuerdo sonreír sería Mihawk…" pensé, pero algo en mi interior no acababa de cuadrarme ya que las fotos donde salía él se mostraba una expresión un tanto seria…

Miré de reojo para ver como estaba Shanks y vi que no estaba, me incorporé y lo busqué por la habitación, pero no había rastro alguno de él, eso me preocupó, Ray lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... nada… tranquilo – le sonreí

El tito Ray me devolvió la sonrisa y me revolvió el pelo con una mano, después se fue hacía la puerta, se paró, con cara de querer decirme algo pero por lo visto se le olvidó o no quiso decirlo, y salió por la puerta.

Una vez lo escuché bajar las escaleras me levanté de la cama y dije

- ¿Shanks? ¿Dónde estas?

Nadie me respondió, lo volví a intentar tres veces más y cada vez me angustiaba el no saber nada de él. No apareció, así que me tumbé en la cama, con un brazo en los ojos y suspiré, "Espero que este bien…"

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui el capitulo, he de decir que me encantan los flashbacks y que en este fic salen bastantes XD ademas de que me son necesarios, bien, con mucho temor me someto a vuestro examen del capitulo, sabeis que podeis decirme cualquier cosa que este bien o mal, lo aceptare de buen grado^^<p>

Os quiero!


End file.
